Tri Duelist Tournament
by changeofheart505
Summary: Look inside for a better sumary. The hikairs and yamis are seperate people. when the darks get sent to juvinelle hall, the lights neglet to visit them because of what people say. will the Tri Wizard Tournament bring them back together? Rated T for now. ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Tri Duelist Tournament

**Sakura: I'm working with chibiAsterPhoenix456 on this next fic. Say hello Estrella!**

**Estrella: Hola.**

**Sakura: I meant in English…**

**Estrella: They should know it means hello… anyways in this fic, the Yamis have their own bodies and are girls. The hikaris are guys and going to Hogwarts. This takes place during Harry's fourth year. The hikaris have a band, Yami no Hikari as do the Yamis, Sennen Ra. We own nothing but the idea and BTW the Items belong to the Yamis in this fic and they have no mind link any more, you'll see why in another chapter, but not this one. **

**Japanese**

_Arabic/Egyptian/Ancient Egyptian _

Spells

_**Song lyrics **_

Summary: It's hard waking up to see your own twin. When they get sent away for years, it's harder. Yugi, Ryou and Marik all form a band in honor of their darks. Hikari no Yami is a hit sensation worldwide. One day the trio gets an invitation to Hogwarts, and when they get there, they meet up with the darks they left long ago. Will they be forgiven? Or will something stand in their way?

Chapter 1: Bands

Yugi Moto, age fourteen. He was shorter than your average sophomore (Sakura: He'll be fifteen soon.) and had tri colored hair that was up in a star shape. He had large amethyst eyes and looked like a baby panda in some eyes. But everyone knew him as the guitar player and backup vocals to Hikari no Yami. They had currently recorded a song and were now listening to their top song, You and I*

_**You and I **_

_**It's been a long time since I came around  
Been along time, but I'm back in town  
And this time I'm not leavin' without you**_

You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh  
I'd give anything again to be your baby doll  
This time I'm not leavin' without you

You said "sit back down where you belong  
In the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
Sit back down on the couch where we  
Made love the first time  
And you said to me

There's somethin', somethin' about this place  
Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy  
Yeah somethin' about  
Baby you and I"

It's been two years since I let you go,  
I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll  
Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart

On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold  
With a guitar hummin' and no clothes  
This time I'm not leavin' without you, oh, oh

"Sit back down where you belong  
In the corner of my bar with your high heels on  
Sit back down on the couch where we  
Made love the first time and you said to me

There's somethin', somethin' about this place  
Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy  
Yeah somethin' about  
Baby you and I"

You and I  
You, you and I  
You, you and I  
You, you and I  
You and I  
You, you and I  
Oh yeah, I'd rather die  
Without you and I

Come on!  
Put your drinks up!

We've got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent  
Cause you can't buy a house in heaven  
There's only three men that imma serve my whole life  
It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ

There's somethin', somethin' about the chase, Six whole years  
New York home born to roll you down  
So why my lipstick are all over your face  
Somethin' somethin' about just knowin' when it's right  
So put your drinks up for Nebraska, for Nebraska, Nebraska I love ya!

You and I  
You, you and I  
Baby, I'd rather die  
Without you and I

You and I  
You, you and I  
Nebraska, I'd rather die  
Without you and I

It's been a long time since I came around  
Been a long time but I'm back in town  
And this time I'm not leavin' without you

He looked at his fellow lights. Ryou, lead vocals and keytar/keyboard player looked at him and sighed.

"I miss them. How do you think they are?" He asked. Marik Ishtar grimaced.

"Probably better if we've visited?" He said. The other two gave him a look, "I know. I know. It'll be bad for our image. And we aren't allowed. But still! I say we go, talk to them and maybe they won't hate us!" He sighed and left.

MEANWHILE IN LONDON

The three girls on stage sighed. They had only a few songs left to perform.

"You al might know this song. Sing along if you like!" One said.

_**Churu Churu Churu Payapa **_

_**Churu Churu Churu Payapa  
Disco Lady Disco Lady Deep Emotion Deep Emotion**_

Sweetie Darlin odorimashou hajikeru Beauty Lady  
Umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoritai no

Guramarasu na kuchibiru Pinku iro no tsuyameku neiru  
Garasu no mukou gawa ni utsuru sugao shuuru na Days  
Kimi dake ni So misete itai kokoro no naka hitomi no oku  
Ah soba ni ite hoshii yo tsuki no Mirror Ball terasarete

My Darlin ne Vivid na koishimasho hajikeru Sexy Beauty  
Umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoru My Love hora sekai wa kawaru

Churu Churu Churu Payapa  
Sexy Feeling Chu Chu Chu Chu

Doramatikku na jounetsu ase nai Dejavu mi tsuduke taku te  
Karafuru na Sweety Story kokoro fukaku kizamikomu  
Chiisana yami ga otozure te mo koi no jumon tonae ta nara  
Sou kitto hate nai sora hoshikuzu no Shower ga furisosogu

Dakara Happy Station mezashite yukou Fifty Fifty awasete  
Hyaku paasento ijou no ai yuruginaku koko ni aru to watashi omotteru  
Churu Churu Churu Payapa

Puroguresshibu to konsabatibu na jibun  
Kimi ni ari no mama o suki de ite hoshii to  
Negai wa (Disco Lady Disco Lady)  
Sekirara (Deep Emotion Deep Emotion)

My Darlin motto issho ni odorimashou Secret Nnight suteki na  
Rabu Songu no dekoreeshon futari no haato de ah kanade awase te

My Darlin ne VIivid na koishimasho hajikeru Sexy Beauty  
Umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoru My Love hora sekai wa kawaru  
Churu Churu Churu Payapa*

Everyone cheered as the song ended. They were on their feet. The tri haired girl looked at the albino and blond next to her. Earlier that night, an old man had asked them to go to his school for a tournament and they said yes. Why wouldn't they? They loved to compete. She nodded to them and announced the next song.

"Our next song is called Sakasama no chou. Sing along if you'd like…"

_**Sakasama no chou **_

_**Itsuka hikari ni mukau sakasama no chou  
Kimi to kami wo kiru kagami no naka  
Jugyouchuuu no rouka hibiku ashioto  
Taezu ame no oto ga tsuite kuru yo**_

Kanjiru mama no katachi wa mabushii  
Amai hana ni naru doku no mi ni mo naru  
Kyou mo ame ano hi to ima wo  
Sora to sora de tsunagitai no

In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
Hitori hitori no omoi wo  
Bokura wa doko ka ni nokoseru darou ka  
In this Craziness, You gave me life  
Hitotsu no omoi wo  
Bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka

Kimi wa oboete iru no sakasama no chou  
MEERU no yaritori wa toritome mo nai  
Nagasarete ite mo oyogereba ii  
Taezu hito no koe wa nami no you ni

Shinjiru mama ni tsutaeru MERODI  
Yasashii RIZUMU nakidashi sou ni naru  
Itsumo ame ima ga mirai he to tsuduku  
Sou omoitai you

In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
Hitori hitori no katachi wo  
Bokura wa doko ka ni nokoseru darou ka  
In this Craziness, You gave me life  
Sorezore no katachi wo  
Bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka

Kotoba ni naritagara nai kimochi ga arimasu  
Hito ga ikura te wo nobashite mo  
Hito no naka ni todoka nai basho ga aru  
Koe ni nara nai hitori hitori no omoi ga suki dakara  
Nanika ni nara nakute mo itsu no hi demo kawarazu

In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
Hitori hitori no omoi wo  
Bokura wa doko ka ni nokoseru darou ka  
In this Craziness, You gave me life  
Hitotsu no omoi wo  
Bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka  
In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
Hitori hitori no katachi wo  
Bokura wa doko ka ni nokoseru darou ka  
In this Craziness, You gave me life  
Sorezore no katachi wo  
Bokura wa doko made mamoreru darou ka

In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
Hitori hitori no akogare  
In this Craziness, You gave me life  
Hitotsu no kagayaki  
In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
Hitori hitori no tokimeki  
In this Craziness, You gave me life  
Hitotsu no kandou  
In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
Hitori hitori no manazashi  
In this Craziness, You gave me life  
Hitotsu no guuzen  
In this Craziness, Uncertainty  
Hitori hitori no nukumori  
In this Craziness, You gave me life  
Hitotsu no yakusoku*

Everyone cheered loudly as the trio of girls left the building. Yami Atem looked at her friends, Bakura "Tozouku" Akefia and Malik Ishtaru.

"We leave tonight. Dumbledore said this would be good for us. Do you think they'll be there?" She asked. Bakura shrugged.

"Maybe. Just maybe they will…"

BACK IN DOMINO

Yugi and the others stared at the letter. They opened it when it arrived and it explained something about a Tri Wizard Tournament and how they are welcomed to come and join. Yugi looked at the others. They needed a break so why not? Sending a positive reply they sent the letter back with the owl it had come with.

**Sakura: Done!**

**Estrella: Review.**

*You and I belongs to Lady Gaga

*Churu Churu Churu Payapa belongs to the creator of Rosario + Vampire or whoever wrote it

*Sakasama no chou or the Upside down Butterfly belongs to Hell Girl


	2. Chapter 2

Tri Duelist Tournament

**Sakura: Hello again.**

**Estrella: Hi.**

**Sakura: So, today the hikaris meet Harry, and I don't feel like doing much of what happened before they got to Hogwarts, so we shall continue in the Hogwarts Express. Got it? Yes? Good! Now on with the fic! **

**Japanese**

_Ancient Egyptian/Arabic/Egyptian_

Spells

_**Song lyrics**_

Chapter 2: reunion. Bitter or sweet?

Platform 9¾. The trio of lights looked at the platform and the train before them. They thought they saw a familiar face, but it wasn't the person they knew. Yugi looked at Marik and Ryou. They nodded and walked up to the train. Reactions were immediate. People ran up for autographs, pictures, clumps of hair (Sakura: Clumps of hair? Estrella: Yes. Clumps of hair.) pieces of clothing, etc. Marik growled and pushed his band mates/friends to safety. They got on the train, and avoided as many students as possible. They entered a compartment, not noticing the boy inside.

"Oh! Sorry! We'll go as soon as traffic clears up." Yugi said. The boy looked at him.

"You can stay if you like. I'm Harry. Harry Potter," he waited for a reaction. Nothing. Halleluiah! Yugi smiled and gave Harry his hand to shake.

"Yugi Moto."

"Ryou Bakura."

"Marik Ishtar." Harry gaped at them.

"You guys are famous! You're Hikari no Yami! Am I right? I won't bother you guys, but still!" Yugi and Ryou laughed while Marik smirked. He looked outside and saw several fangirls trying to get in. He sighed in annoyance. He looked at Harry. Then he pulled out his ear buds and began to listen to a few songs they had recorded. He wanted to see what song they should perform at their next gig.

"What are you listening to?" A female voice asked. Marik looked up and saw two more people had entered, "I'm Hermione Granger. He's Ron Weasly." Marik nodded and stretched his arms.

"A song we recorded. Wanna listen?" They nodded and he turned up the volume to the current song, Without You.*

_**Without You**_

_**I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you**_

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without... You!

Oh oh oh  
You you you  
Without  
You you you  
Without you..

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're  
Estrange  
Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here I'm paralyzed without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind  
Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you without... You!

Oh oh oh  
You you you  
Without  
You you you  
Without you..

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you, WITHOUT YOU

The Hogwarts trio clapped. Marik searched for another song and hit play.

_**Hit the Lights**_

_**It's the boy you never told I like you,  
It's the girl you let get away.  
It's the one you saw that day on the train,  
But you freaked out and walked away**_

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas,  
Things you swear you'll do before you die,  
It's the city of love that waits for you,  
But you're too damn scared to fly.

(Chorus)  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.

It's the time that you totally screwed up,  
Still you're trying to get it out your brain.  
It's the fight you had when you didn't make up,  
It's the past that you're dying to change.

It's all the money that you're saving,  
While the good life passes by.  
It's all the dreams that never came true,  
Cause you're too damn scared to try.

(Chorus)  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.

It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape,  
It's a perfect world, when you go all the way.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight.

So let's go, go, go, go all the way.  
Yeah let's go, go, go, go night and day.  
From the floor, to the rafters, people raise your glasses,  
We could dance forever!

(Chorus)  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.  
It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape.  
It's a perfect world, when you go all the way.  
Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight.*

Yugi smiled. That was one of his favorites. But so far, they've only hit the top five spot twice this month. A new band, Sennen Ra, was getting the number one spot frequently. And it seemed that they were more popular than Yami no Hikari. Marik vowed that the day they met, it'll be a Battle of the Bands! The train stopped, and they filed out. Harry waved to Hagrid and he left with his friends. Yugi, Ryou and Marik walked up to the giant. They sat in a boat and were glad to have some distance from their fans. Finally they arrived at a castle like school. (Sakura: it looks like that!) They met up with a woman and were told to wait. They were going to be introduced along with two other schools. Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, was introduced first. They followed and everyone cheered.

"From Domino, Japan, we have three guests. Yugi Moto, Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar. Since there are only three of you, you can choose were you wish to stay." Dumbledore said. They walked to Harry's table and sat next to him. Dumbledore looked around, "we had some guests from Cairo, Egypt. I guess they decided not to come." As soon as he finished that sentence, the doors flew open, and three girls walked in. One had tri colored hair and cranberry red eyes. The second was an albino with blood red-brown eyes, and third a sandy blond with lavender eyes. The first girl spoke.

"We're sorry for our tardiness Headmaster. We had a concert in London." She said. The students, well half born and muggle born, ran up to them. They had heart for eyes, parchments and quills and they were crying out a familiar name.

"YOU'RE SENNEN RA!" Yugi and his friends stood up and walked up to the front.

"Yami?" He said. Yami looked at him.

"Yugi?" She said. She nudged her friends and they locked at their previous lights in shock.

"Ryou?" Bakura said.

"Bakura?!" Ryou said.

"Malik? What are you guys doing here?" Marik asked.

"Marik. We're here for the tournament that was announced earlier. Duh." Malik said. Marik grimaced and looked up at them.

"Wait. You're Sennen Ra?!" The trio of girls nodded. They smiled and walked to the center of the hall.

"And we're going to treat you to something special tonight!" Yami said as they got into position. They were performing?!

_**Kawaita Sekebi**_

_**kono mama mou sukoshi arukou kata wo taki  
kieyuku yume wo kazoe  
kareteku nakama wo mita  
kayoi nareta michi ni mayoi komu kono goro  
yami ga mou hitori no jibun wo tsukuru  
kawaita sakebi ga  
kujike souna mune wo tsukisasu  
kimi wo sasotte sekai wo mitai na (Come Along With Me)  
darenimo dasenai kotae ga boku no naka ni aru  
kake hiki ga kagi  
todoke Fly At Higher Game  
ikutsu no kanashimi wo issho ni koeta darou  
ki ga sumu made motometa ano hi no boku-ra ga ita  
jidai ga meguru nara mata doko kade aeru de  
sono toki ga kuru made akiramenai  
sameteku omoi wa  
doushite mo iya menai kedo  
koi ni ochite kawatteku no mo ii ne (Come Along Together)  
aserazu sawagazu  
aru ga mama de to nagau kara  
kokoro ni hana wo  
sakasou Just Take My Heart  
kawaita sakebi ga  
kujike souna mune wo tsukisasu  
kimi wo sasotte sekai wo mitai na (Come Along With Me)  
darenimo dasenai kotae ga yume no naka ni aru  
boku wo shinjite  
sakasou Just Take My Heart  
tabiji* wa tsuzuitekuru***_

The lights stared in shock. When did this happen? The hall cheered and the darks bowed.

"You can sit wherever you are staying." Dumbledore said while clapping. They noticed their lights walking back to Harry's table, and the Slytherin table glaring at them. They walked over to that table and sat next to Draco Malfoy. They glared at their lights mouthing, 'YOU'RE GOING DOWN!'

**Sakura: Review!**

**Estrella: Tell us what songs you want Sennen Ra and Hikari no Yami sing! BTW Sennen Ra songs must be from anime and Hikari no Yami must be any other song. Popular hits. **

*Without You belongs to David Guetta and Usher

*Hit the Lights belongs to Selena Gomez and the Scene

*Kawaita Sakebi belongs to YGO season 0


	3. Chapter 3

Tri Duelist Tournament

**Sakura: We're BAAACCKK!**

**Estrella: We own nothing but the idea for this fic.**

**Sakura: Everyone finds out the hikaris and yamis past! Woo hoo! **

**Japanese**

_Ancient Egyptian/Arabic/Egyptian_

Spells

_**Song lyrics**___

_Flashbacks _

Chapter 3: You know each other?

Everyone looked at the six before them. It was possible that they could be twins, but they acted so surprised when they saw each other. Harry cleared his throat and spoke up.

"How do you know each other?" He asked. They looked at him. Yugi sighed and sat down. Yami and Malik looked at each other and then to Bakura. She looked at Ryou, who looked at Marik. They turned to Yugi and they nodded in unison. Yami turned to Dumbledore.

"It involves the kind of magic we poses. Shadow magic." She said. Snape spoke next.

"Shadow magic? As in dark magic?" Everyone backed away from the group of six. Bakura rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It's MUCH worse than your pathetic dark magic. What can it even do?" She scoffed. Hermione opened her mouth, but Mad-Eye Moody beat her to it.

"It can kill, control minds, and create pain! What else?!" He roared. Yami looked at Malik and Bakura who whistled WAY too innocently and looked at each other with secret looks. She sighed and gestured to them.

"That's a hobby to them." She said. They (the wizards and witches) all backed away from the two. Malik smirked.

"They always try to run away. So sad. Anyways, our magic is older, and darker, since it uses both light and dark magic. Hence the name, SHADOW?" She said. They nodded. Harry looked at them. So they had older magic?

"But, how do YOU KNOW each other?" He asked again. Yugi sighed. He stood up and looked at everyone in the hall. They sat down in silence. This had to be good. He sighed once again before answering.

"It happened a long time ago. With the Sennen Items. I got the Puzzle, Ryou the Ring and Marik the Rod. Inside each was an ancient spirit. All though, we never knew they were girls…" he looked at their previous darks. They smiled and looked at each other. Ryou continued.

"The spirit of the Puzzle, Pharaoh Atema, had erased her memories, so darkness could be stopped. The spirit of the Ring, Akefia, was the King of Thieves, and my dark. My other half. But we all called "'him' at the time" Bakura. Marik got the Rod, which held the spirit of Mariku or Malik. They were all from Ancient Egypt." Bakura spoke next.

"Although, our lives were completely different. I was born to a village of thieves, but most of them actually had jobs at the palace. My village was called Kul Elna. Or Kuru Eruna to some people. _I miss my family so much…"_ Draco looked at her, slightly confused. His eyes asked 'translation please!'

"She misses her family. And by the way, thanks for not blaming me anymore. Before you ask, Bakura and I had a… rough, relationship growing up. I was a princess, and she was born into an abusive family. Well, her step father was as far as I know. Well, one day my uncle decided to create the items. In order to do so, a sacrifice of ninety-nine people was needed. And he used the people of Kul Elna. Only Bakura was left alive," she looked at her band mate who grown extremely quiet. She looked at Malik and continued, "Malik lived in the palace, but we weren't allowed to see each other often. She had her duties and I had my own. Well, one day she left and found Bakura. I was only fifteen when we first actually met. I didn't know she was the Thief King, she didn't know I was a princess and Malik was caught in the middle…"

_FLASHBACK_

_Atema looked at her best friend, Mariku. She, along with Seto, was learning to wield the Sennen Rod. Seto was also learning to wield the eye. She sighed and brushed a strand of gold hair out of her face. She brushed her bangs away and followed the sandy blond. She smiled as the exited the palace._

_"Finally! I felt so trapped inside! I love him, but my father can be so dull at times!" She said. She was wearing servants clothing and so was Mariku. They chuckled and ran off. Mariku came to a pause and knocked on a board. Atema looked at her._

_"Mariku," she whispered, "what are you doing?" Mariku just smiled as a girl jumped down from the roof tops. She had short white hair and metallic purple eyes. She wore a navy skirt and bandages wrapped around her chest. She had a scar under her left eye. She looked at Atema and Mariku._

_"Mariku, who's that?" They asked in unison. Mariku looked at them and opened her mouth when a male voice yelled loudly._

_"GET HER! THEIF!" Akefia took her cue and leapt onto the roofs. She looked at Atema, whose hood had fallen off. She tried to get away from the guards, but they had a tight grip on her right arm. Mariku was in the same position. She looked on as Akefia kept running from the guards. One of them had a sudden idea. He picked up a few stones and wrapped them in a small cloth. He hurled them around his head and tossed it towards Akefia. It hit her on the head and she fell to ground, unconscious. Atema, Mariku and the guards ran up to her. One of them bond Akefia by the arms and legs and placed her in a cart. Atema looked at Mariku._

_"Who was that?" She asked once more._

_"Akefia. She's my friend. I know I shouldn't be friends with a thief, but she gets me! She likes what I like! We share the same hobbies." Mariku answered._

_"You mean, killing, maiming, and stealing?"_

_"YES!" The two entered the palace and got dressed. Atema walked into the throne room were Isis and her father where. They looked at them and gestured them to come and sit down. They did and once they did, two guards came in dragging a screaming Akefia. She was blindfolded and her hands were tied behind her back. Atema hated it. She kind of wanted to see what it would be like to be friends with a thief. Her father glared at the struggling form. He held up a hand and lowered in quickly._

_"Who is this?" He demanded. Pharaoh Akunumkanon looked at his daughter._

_"Sire, this girl was caught stealing from several merchants. What should we do with her?" One asked. Atema looked at her father._

_"Put her in the dungeons. I'll think about her crimes. Usually, women stay away from stealing. If she's being forced, we'll find out. Bring Shada!" Atema looked on as Shada walked in…_

**Sakura: OOH! CLIFFIE!  
Estrella: Review**


End file.
